The present invention relates to an information displaying apparatus for detecting an indicated position and/or size of an indicator on a display screen of a display unit on which information is displayed by a computer system, etc., and directly displaying the detected result on the display screen of the display unit, or for displaying the detected result on a display screen which is superimposed on the display screen of the display unit.